Logan
Logan is a 2017 American superhero film starring Hugh Jackman as the X-Men character Wolverine. It is the tenth instalment in the X-Men film series, as well as the third and, currently, final Wolverine solo film following as well as a sequel to X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) and The Wolverine (2013). The film, which takes inspiration from "Old Man Logan" by Mark Millar and Steve McNiven, based in an alternate bleak future, follows an alternative universe where an aged Wolverine and an extremely ill Charles Xavier defending a young mutant named Laura from the villainous Reavers and Alkali-Transigen led by Donald Pierce and Zander Rice, respectively.456 The film is produced by Marvel Entertainment, TSG Entertainment and The Donners' Company, and distributed by 20th Century Fox.78 It is directed by James Mangold, who co-wrote the screenplay with Michael Green and Scott Frank, from a story by Mangold.9 In addition to Jackman, the film also stars Patrick Stewart, Boyd Holbrook, Stephen Merchant, Richard E. Grant, and Dafne Keen. Plot In a dystopian 2029, no mutants have been born in 25 years. Logan's healing ability has weakened and he has physically aged. The adamantium coating on his skeleton has begun to leach into his body, poisoning him. Hiding in plain sight, Logan spends his days working as a limo driver in El Paso, Texas. In an abandoned smelting plant in northern Mexico, he and mutant tracker Caliban care for 90-year-old Charles Xavier, Logan's mentor and founder of the X-Men. Charles, a telepath, has developed a form of dementia that causes him to have seizures unless controlled with medication. It is alluded that a seizure one year prior, releasing a destructive wave of his telepathic powers, had killed seven mutants, thus leaving the three (Logan, Charles, Caliban) as the last of the X-Men. Gabriela Lopez, a former nurse for biotechnology corporation Alkali-Transigen, tries to hire Logan to escort her and an 11-year-old girl, Laura, to Eden, a refuge in North Dakota. Logan reluctantly accepts but later finds Gabriela killed. He is confronted at his Mexican hideout by Gabriela's killer Donald Pierce, Transigen's cyborg chief of security, who is looking for Laura. Laura has stowed away in Logan's limo and has powers similar to Logan's. She, Logan, and Charles escape Pierce and his Reavers, but Caliban is captured and tortured by Pierce into tracking Laura. A video on Gabriela's cellphone shows that Transigen created Laura and other children from mutant DNA samples to turn into weapons. Laura was created from Logan's DNA. As they proved difficult to control and Transigen had found an alternative, the children were to be killed, but Gabriela and other nurses helped some of them escape. In Oklahoma City, Logan discovers that Eden appears in an X-Men comic in Laura's possession and tells her it is fictional. The Reavers arrive, but Charles has a seizure and incapacitates everyone in the vicinity except for Logan and Laura, who kill the attackers and inject Charles with his medication. As they flee, Dr. Zander Rice, head of Transigen, arrives to help Pierce. Logan, Laura, and Charles help farmer Will Munson and his family after a traffic incident, accepting an offer of dinner at their home. Logan drives off enforcers from a corporate farm harassing Will. Rice unleashes X-24, a clone of Logan in his prime and his alternative to the child program, who murders Charles and Will's family, stabs Will and captures Laura. Caliban sets off grenades, killing himself and several Reavers while injuring Pierce. Logan fights X-24 but is outmatched. Will pins X-24 with his truck, but dies from his injuries. Logan and Laura escape with Charles's body. After burying Charles, Logan passes out. Laura takes him to a doctor and persuades him to prove that the site in North Dakota isn't Eden. They arrive and find Rictor and other Transigen children preparing to cross to Canada. Laura finds an adamantium bullet Logan has kept since his escape from the Weapon X facility, which he once considered using to commit suicide. Logan decides his job is done and chooses not to accompany them, much to Laura's dismay. When the children are captured by the Reavers, Logan takes an overdose of a serum given to him by Rictor that temporarily strengthens his physical and healing abilities. With Laura's help, he slaughters most of the Reavers, but the serum wears off. As Pierce holds Rictor at gunpoint, Rice tells Logan, who killed Rice's father years ago at Weapon X, that no new mutants were born due to a virus created by Transigen that has been distributed through the world's food supply. Rice is shot dead by Logan, who attacks Pierce. X-24, enraged by Rice's death, fights Logan. With their guards distracted, the children kill Pierce and the remaining Reavers. Rictor uses his powers to flip a truck onto X-24, but he frees himself and impales Logan on a large tree branch. As X-24 continues clawing Logan, Laura shoots X-24 in the head with the adamantium bullet, killing him. Near death, Logan tells Laura not to become the weapon she was made to be, and after Laura finally tearfully acknowledges him as her father, Logan dies peacefully in her arms. Laura and the children mourn Logan's death and bury him. Laura turns his grave-cross on its side to create an X, to honor him as the last of the X-Men, and she then departs with the other children to continue their trek to the Canadian border. Cast * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine and X-24 ** Eddie Davenport (stunts) * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Dafne Keen as Laura/X-23 ** Sienna Novikov (stunts) ** Cheramie Martin (body double) * Boyd Holbrook as Donald Pierce * Stephen Merchant as Caliban * Richard E. Grant as Dr. Zander Rice * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Gabriela Lopez * Eriq La Salle as Will Munson * Elise Neal as a Kathryn Munson * Quincy Fouse as Nate Munson * Jason Genao as Rictor * Doris Morgado as Maria * David Kallaway as Danny Rhodes Gallery Trivia Category:X-Men Films Category:Wolverine Films Category:Marvel Category:2017